The present invention generally relates to the field of database systems, more particularly, to the field of CPU time management in such systems. Specifically, the invention is directed at a method and a database system that are suitable for providing database tasks with access to CPU time provided by the database system. Moreover, the invention is directed at a computer program product directly loadable into a memory of a computer, the computer program product comprising software code portions for performing the method according to the invention when said product is run on a computer.